


Will of A Dwarf

by sellswordking



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sellswordking/pseuds/sellswordking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ori shares one of his fantasies with Dwalin, and, not one to watch his loved one want for a thing, Dwalin makes it happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will of A Dwarf

**Author's Note:**

> Someone just please bury me.

“I can’t. _I can’t I can’t I can’t_.” Ori had been breathing the same words for the past ten minutes, his hands bound before him on the large bed and forcing him down to his elbows and knees for their king. His legs were spread wide as they could go for the fully clothed dwarf at his back, sweat rolling down to drip onto the sheets with a puddle from the red slit of his erection, leaking desperately as his every gasp.  
  
Thorin was going slowly, letting himself slide all the way in and grinding forward before pulling back out again, his eyes darting from the perfect way Ori’s shoulders arched to the abused red ring around his cock, swallowing him eagerly every time he drove forward. “I think you can, dwarfling. You can and you will.” His throaty laugh was near interrupted with a cry from Ori as Thorin drove forward harder than he had before. Dwalin stood at the corner of the bed, just so Ori could see the way he stroked himself, in preparation. It was not a thing they had ever done before, but when a shadow of doubt crept into Dwalin’s eyes, Ori pulled desperately at the sheets and cried out again, begging the dwarf behind him not to stop.  
  
No longer able to keep up his teasing, Thorin tightened his hold on the lad’s hips and began thrusting brutally enough to have Ori choking on his every cry and pitiful gasp. No more than a handful of thrusts after the grand show he had put on, Thorin thrust in and groaned his release, his hips twitching to feel the mess he had made of the youngest of their company. It took nearly a minute for Thorin to allow nature to take hold and slide slowly out of Ori, watching with a near longing as his seed began to drip out of the body he had so perfectly used.  
  
Dwalin bowed his head respectfully, but was grateful for the fact that Thorin was quick to move after that. He paid no mind to his king, unsure of whether he stayed to watch or left after lacing himself up. Dwalin had long since abandoned his clothes, and could not wait to get inside of his beloved. Ori was sobbing by the time he pushed his way in, and Dwalin was unable to help himself when he noticed the muscle still had to work to give. He was sliding through Thorin’s seed, left behind inside his little love who thrashed and begged with incoherent words and sobs. Dwalin did not tease; he could hardly do so if he tried. Rather he thrust deep and pulled out only half way, spurred faster by the filthy wet sounds of his cock slipping in and out of his mate. When he looked down, he saw where Ori was soaked and how it dripped over the leather strap laced around his bits to stave off climax.  
  
That was the final straw. Hearing Ori scream his pleasure but knowing he was unable to release it, Dwalin shook the bed with his pounding and put sick, dark bruises on Ori’s hips as he continued to thrust through his own release, making sure not a drop escaped the lad. He would keep them both inside his body, and know who his life belonged to.  
  
Finally, _finally_ , after nearly passing out, Dwalin pulled himself from Ori and untied the smaller dwarf’s arms. He turned the lad around and smiled sweetly at the _satisfaction_ in Ori’s unfocused, unseeing eyes. Reaching between them, he freed the straps and took Ori’s cock in hand. Barely a stroke had him releasing an arching his back hard enough to press them together, tears rolling from the sides of his eyes. Dwalin continued to stroke until Ori pushed his hand away as he panted desperately.  
  
“Was it what you wanted?” Dwalin asked. Ori’s answer came in a deep, possessive kiss.  
  
“And so much more. Thank you, Dwalin.”


End file.
